El  día de los muertos…
by Cereal Pascual
Summary: Un pequeño fic. Que muestra las tradiciones de México en estas fechas...
1. Chapter 1

**¡HOLA, VIEJOS!**

**Hoy e decidido traerles una nueva y fresca historia aprovechando que en México se celebra una de las tradiciones mas, geniales según, yo de todo el mundo, ya que somos el único país que rinde culto a los muertos y eso, para mi, es digno de compartirlo a toda Latinoamérica y para que muchos colegas mexicanos recuerden sus raíces y no se dejen influenciar por tonterías estadounidenses **

**Hablo por su puesto de "EL DÍA DE LOS MUERTOS" que es una hermosa fiesta que organizamos en honor de nuestros familiares y amigos fallecidos.**

**Pero para que aburrirlos con esta explicación si pueden entretenerse con el siguiente fic que precisamente trata de esto….**

**El día de los muertos….**

Nuestras parejas favoritas hablo por supuesto de Craig, Tweek, Pip, Damien, kyle, Stan, Kenny y Butters; pensaban ir a una enorme y grandiosa fiesta de hallowee; pero ninguno de ellos se molesto en programar el despertador entonces ya se imaginaran la forma tan calmada en la que se despertaron.

Corran se nos hace tarde_ decía el chico de cabellos rojos

Rápido_ acompaño su pareja que lo venia arrastrando hacia medio camino

Stan apúrate_ grito el chico

Claro que por las prisas no se dieron cuenta que, una señorita que trabajaba en el aeropuerto derramando todos los boletos.

Oh discúlpenos por favor_ hablo la dulce y suave voz de Pip

No hay problema_ hablo la señorita, la ayudaron a levantarse tomaron sus boleto y subieron al avión. Después de haberse acomodado en los asientos hablo el capitán

gracias_ fue lo que se le escucho **(jejeje perdón es que yo, sinceramente no entiendo ni madres de lo que anuncian los capitanes en los aviones)**

Pasaron las horas y los chicos no s percataron de nada anormal, no fue hasta que bajaron que se dieron cuenta de que…

Un momento, estos no son los Ángeles_ hablo Craig que venía tomado de la mano de Tweek

Aaaaaaaaaaa preguntare…_ dijo kyle

En es momento una chica de cabello hasta los hombros de color oscuro 1.70 de altura pasaba a un lado suyo.

Disculpe señorita, seria tan amable de decirnos en que aeropuerto nos encontramos_ pidió siempre elegante Pip

¡Oh! pero si eres una cosa muy linda _ dijo la joven tomando en brazos al pobre chico

Jeje g-gracias_ repuso el pequeño algo sonrosado

Ejem… _ se aclaro la garganta el anticristo, apartando a la chica de su chico ingles_ solo contesta nuestra pregunta

Oh si; este es el aeropuerto internacional de México_ repuso la chica

**¡MÉXICO!_ **gritaron los 8 muchachos

Mmm veo, por sus caras que ustedes se equivocaron de avión; ¿de donde son ustedes?_

Somos de south park colorado_ aclaro el pequeño Butters

Pero que pequeño mas adorable_ grito tomando a Butters de los hombros y abrazarlo con muchas fuerzas

Oye mejor pregunta, y nosotros te esperamos_ exigió Kenny arrebatando a Butters de sus brezos

De acuerdo…_ la chica salió de escena

Es muy agradable_ dijo el pequeño rubio

Cuando la chica regreso tenia una mirada de por favor no me maten

Eh… bueno el próximo vuelo a Denver es hasta el 3 de noviembre_

NO JODAS no puede haber otro_ se quejo Kenny

Lo siento pero no_ se disculpo la chica

Gah oh no perdidos e México_ grito Tweek

Oh que lindo_ hablo la chica

Calla, ahora que hacemos_ cayó Craig

No se _ dijo Stan

Mi nombre es Fernanda, y ¿Cuál es el suyo?_ se presento

Kyle, mucho gusto_

Stan, un placer_

Gah, Tweek_

Craig_

Hola, Kenny_

Un honor, Pip_

El anticristo, Damien_

Hola, mucho gusto, y bienvenidos a México_ hablo fer_ bien vengan con migo yo los acompañara asa mi casa podrán quedarse hasta que salga un vuelo a Denver ¿de acuerdo?

De acuerdo_ contestaron a la chica que los acompaño hasta llegar a una enorme casa.

Bien en hay dos cuartos con dos literas cada uno, Tweek, Butters, Pip y Kyle se quedaran en un cuarto, y Damien, Kenny, Craig y Stan en el otro_ explico

Y porque asi?_ quiso saber Stan

Bueno esta bien cambiemos, Tweek, Butters, Pip y kyle el la habitación y ustedes 4 bien acomodados en la casa del perro_

Mejor como estábamos antes_ sugirió Kenny

Bueno ya que eso quedo arreglado, ¿quieren dar un paseo por la ciudad?_ ofreció Fernanda

Yo quiero_ gritaron los rubios mas pequeños y el pelirrojo; los otros no tuvieron mas opción que también acompañarlos

*0*0*

Bien chicos, este es un mercado callejero_ explico la única chica

En la calle, eso no es muy higiénico_ expreso preocupado Butters

Mmmm tal vez no pero, todos estos productos son 100% naturales_

¿Que es esto?_ pregunto el anticristo con un chile verde en las manos

Eso, es un chile damien; en México hay más de cien variedades diferentes; en algunos lugares dicen que para ser un hombre tienes que comerte uno de esos crudo y no quejarte de lo picante_ explico Fernanda

¡Eso no es nada!_ gritaron Kenny Craig Damien y Stan, se metieron cada uno de ellos un chile en la boca

Uuuuhhh, no debieron hacer eso_ retrocedió un paso a lo cual los demás chicos la imitaron

¿Qué tan picante dices que son?_ pregunto Pip con preocupación

Velo por ti mismo_ dejo la chica señalando a los morenos y el rubio que ya tenían las caras rojas y lagrimas en los ojos

¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!_gritaron

Quema, quema aaaaaaahhhhhhhh!_ gritaba Stan

Agua, agua_ gritaba Kenny corriendo en círculos

Craig como siempre, tratando de mantener su pastura se aguanto las ganad se gritar al igual que el anticristo

Les dije que no era buena idea bola de idiotas; tengan_ les entrego a cada uno una botella de agua

Oh ¿Qué es esto?_ pregunto Pip frente a un puesto de dulces típicos de México

¡Oh! Alegrías_ la chica va corriendo junto a Pip

¿Alegrías?_ repitió kyle

Es una forma general de referirse a los dulces típicos_

¿Y como se llaman?_ pregunto kyle

Pepitorias, azucaradas, palanqueta, cocada, tejocote, natillas, amaranto entre muchos otros (como no quiero aburrirlos con la descripción de cada uno búsquenlos en imágenes de google)

mmmm…. Sabe muy rico_ exclamo el pequeño butters

Es porque están hechos de diversas especias y miel natural_ explico Fernanda

¡aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!_ se escucho el grito de un aterrado Pip; que corría a refugiarse en los brazos de Damien.

¿Que sucede Pip? ¿Qué viste?_ preguntaba Damien que acariciaba el cabello rubio de Pip para tranquilizarlo. El pequeño solo señalo a un altar que se encontraba en el mercado.

¿Qué? Eso, eso fue lo que te asusto; yo creía que era algo mas importante; como que te habías comido tu un chile_ se burlo la chica

Que acaso no estas viendo;_ grito exaltado Damien

Que tiene; es solo un altar a la muerte, eso no tiene nada de raro_ se defendió la chica

Un altar a la muerte, y no dices nada_ grito Stan tomando la mano de Kyle y acercándolo a el

Que, aquí en México hay muchos de esos en todo el país, algunas personas creen que es sagrada, pro también creen que hace milagros nos burlamos de ella_ explico

No jodas, so satánicos como Damien_ exclamo Kenny

No, no es satanismo, en México dicen que cuando te llega la hora de partir, te llega y no hay nada que puedas hacer; así que mientras esperas que te llegue, haces todo tipo de cosas que desafían a la muerte como los clavadistas que se lanzan desde riscos hasta la orilla que tiene muchas rocas, pero otras personas la veneran pues creen que ella hace milagros, por eso le ponen altares_ hablo Fernanda

Aaaaaaaaaahhhhh_ exclamaron en un tono de confusión.

**bien fin del primer capitulo.**

**Este fic lo hice especial para los mexicanos que están olvidando de a poco sus raíces, eso me pone muy triste por que olvidar una tradición tan hermosa es… como olvidar tu nombre o perder a un miembro de tu familia y espero que lo hayan disfrutado **

**Seguro que para mañana lo continúo chicos **

**Y tranquilos no me eh olvidado de mi oro fic en proceso bye**


	2. leyenda de la llorona

**Hola chicos **

**No saben lo bien que me hacen sentir al ver que les interesa saber de la cultura en estos tiempos de globalización, donde algunas personas, olvidan de las tradiciones y celebran el maldito halloween pero como odio a los estúpidos estadounidenses.**

**Bueno este capítulo lo hice para que sepan las leyenda de México que son bien chingonas y fantásticas sobre los antiguos habitantes de México wwwoooooooooowwwwww espero que la disfruten **

**El día de muertos capitulo 2 **

Gah…. Que es e-eso f-Fernanda _ pregunto señalando una mesa llena de calaveras

Son calaveras Tweek _ hablo la chica dándole una mordida muy grande

GAAHHH!_ grito escondiéndose detrás de Craig el cual solo le mostro el dedo de en medio en señal de grosería; la chica tomo el dedo de Craig y bruscamente lo hiso hacia atrás causando un chillido por parte del rubio y un gemido ahogado del moreno.

No me insultes cara de culo; no Tweek no son calaveras de verdad, están hechas de dulce prueba una _ le ofreció al pequeño una, el chico la acepto con gusto y le dio una pequeña mordida_ estas calaveras de azúcar se hacen especialmente en esta época del año….

Hola…. Alejandra, Any, Diana, Edith _ la chica corrió hacia un grupo de chicas que estaban disfrazadas de diferentes cosas una de mexica, otra de calavera, otra de charra y la ultima de _

Alejandra que bonito disfraz de "la llorona"_ felicito Fernanda

Gracias Diana, me ayudo y yo la ayude con su disfraz de catrina_ explico_ bueno quienes son ellos?

Oh ellos son Tweek, Pip, Butters, Kyle, Damien, Craig, Stan y Kenny_ presento

Hola- saludaron las chicas

Hola… _ saludaron Damien, Craig, Kenny y Stan con un tono muy sugerente, a lo que los rubios más pequeños y el pelirrojo les dieron una patada en donde ningún hombre quiere (si, así es en todo su orgullo) los mencionados morenos y rubio se aguantaron las ganas de gritar y cayeron al suelo con lágrimas en los ojos

Perdón_ exclamaron entre sollozos

Disculpa…. Alejandra pero podrías decirnos quien es **la llorona**_ pidió Stan

¡! No sabes quién es **la llorona**_ exclamo Any

Oh de verdad no saben quien es_ dijo Diana

¿Pues de donde son?_ hablo Edith

Son de estados unidos_ explico Fernanda

Ah…. Eso lo explica todo- exclamaron las chicas

Que tiene que seamos de estados_ hablo Stan un poco ofendido

Cerdos incultos_ dijeron las 5 chicas

Jejejeje _ se burlo Pip

Oye! Se quejaron los 7 chicos

Que, yo no soy estadounidense soy británico_ se defendió

Bueno quien es **la llorona**_ quiso saber Craig para cambiar el tema

Oh bueno Edith puedes explícales tu primero si gustas _ propuso Fernanda

Claro_ izo una pausa para aclararse la garganta _los aztecas tenían una diosa llamada _cihuacoatl_. Era una hermosa mitad humana mitad serpiente. Ella fue la primera mujer que murió en el momento de dar a luz fue considerada como la diosa de los partos en especial de las mujeres que han muerto en el alumbramiento. También se cuenta que _cihuacoatl_ ayudo a _Quetzalcóatl _a construir la humanidad moliendo huesos de eras pasadas y mezclándolos con sangre. Cuando llegaron los españoles retomaron la creencia de las diosas muertas en el parto y modificaron y dando lugar a la leyenda de **la llorona**_ finalizo Edith

Ha-ha-ha-a_ el pobre de Kyle estaba traumado, pero su martirio no acabo ahí

Diana por favor…_ pidió Fernanda que disfrutaba ver la cara que ponían los chicos al escuchar tremendas leyendas

Jejejeje…. Un placer_ las chicas también amaban la cara de traumado de los chicos_ cada noche se daba el toque de queda, en la catedral del centro que hoy es distrito federal y todos los habitantes de la ciudad cerraban las puertas de sus casas atracándolas con todo lo que tuvieran a la mano. Toda la gente completamente aterrorizada, se encerraba llena de pánico. Nadie quería siquiera asomar la nariz a fuera. De hecho, ni los mismos viejos soldados conquistadores que demostraron su valentía en la conquista de México querían salir a la calle, al caer la noche y sonara esa hora terrible. Los hombres se comportaban como cobardes y las mujeres temblaban de pies a cabeza daban vuelco dentro de sus aterrorizados cuerpos, que se sobresaltaban al escucharse horrible gemido tan largo y angustiante "¡Ay mis hijos… ay, de mis hijos!" que parecía penetrar hasta los huesos.

Dios…_ grito Pip abrazándose a Damien como desalmado

Jejejeje…. Any_ pidió Fernanda

"¡ahí anda la llorona!" decía la gente; así la bautizaron, y del miedo apenas eran capases de murmurar una oración y con mano temblorosa se santiguaban, haciendo la señal de la santa cruz. Las mujeres oprimían sus rosarios en el pecho. La ciudad vivía totalmente aterrorizada, sobre todo porque eran tiempos difíciles. No falto algún sujeto que se armo de valor y argumentando que solo era una historia inventada para asustar a los cobardes, queso salir a descubrir quien era la mujer que emitía esos lamentos tan angustiosos. Pero nadie tuvo éxito en su proeza. Algunos valientes perdieron la vida, otros perdieron el juicio_ finalizo riéndose por lo bajo

K-Kenny_ hablo Butters aferrándose al mayor, que solo pudo abrazarlo también para que no se asustara tanto

Alejandra…_ hablo Fernanda

Este macabro recorrido de la llorona sucedía de manera ininterrumpida durante todas las noches en la ciudad de México y de verdad tenia muy inquieto a los habitantes de la ciudad, pues nadie podía explicarse quien era esa mujer cual era la razón de sus lamentos. Algunos decían que era el fantasma de una mujer que había fallecido lejos su esposo, a quien amaba profundamente que venia de ultratumba para verlo y llorarlo pues como ella no podía estar con el, seguía sufriendo de que no tenia vida física. Se pensaba que dicho hombre ya se avía casado con una bella dama y que su primera esposa ya la avía olvidado por completo_ hablo Alejandra

Gah… Craig_ chillo Tweek

Al decir de otra gente, se creía que la llorona era el fantasma de una mujer que en vida había quedado viuda. Al quedar sola la mujer perdió la cordura, llevando a sus tres hijos al lago par ahí ahogarlos. Aunque su intención también era quitarse la vida, el pueblo la castigo antes de que pudiera cometer su objetivo. Fue juzgada, torturada y sacrificad como castigo por lo que le hiso a sus hijos_ finalizo Fernanda

**Aquí termina el capitulo chicos **

Creepy Da Silva **vale mierda pon aunque sea un puto vaso de agua una vela y un maldito pan y eso es tu mendiga ofrenda no necesitas nada mas.**

**Y acerca de si ese es mi nombre puede que si lo sea pero puede que tal vez no y mi verdadero nombre sea **_**Pánfila Filomena Margarita de las Mercedes del corazón sagrado del niño de Jaltocan eso depende de ti descúbrelo.**_

_**Gracias a todos por sus comentarios me agrada que ls interese la cultura de otros pueblos**_

_**¡FELIZ HALLOWEEN! **__(aunque yo no lo celebro pero solo para los que si XD)_


	3. ofrendas

**Ea, veo que les agrado una de las leyendas más antiguas de México; ****la llorona****, bueno esa es la leyenda más popular de México, pero claro, en todo el país hay diferentes versiones de esta leyenda y tango entendido que también en toda Latinoamérica así que no puse la leyenda si no la explicación, pues como yo digo "**_**misma historia, diferentes versiones y todas son ciertas" **_** así que si ustedes tienen una versión distinta o parecida es válida, pues nadie le ha preguntado a la llorona cual versión es la verdadera, o cual es la historia real (**ni creo que nadie le pregunte XD)**.**

**Bueno creo que pondré otra leyenda para que terminen de ensuciarse los pantalones.**

**Día de los muertos capitulo 3**

Es la mañana del 1 de noviembre….

Wow, chicos parece que no tuvieron una noche agradable_ se burlaba Fernanda, admirando las ojeras de mapache que se cargaban los chicos

Aaaahhh…. Tu no hables_ se quejo Craig tomando asiento en la mesa de comedor

Porque tuviste que contarnos esa leyenda_ bufo Damien tomando asiento junto a Pip

Jejeje perdón, pero no se podían ir de México sin conocerla; además el que pregunto fue Stan; yo solo le conteste su pregunta_ se defendió la chica

STAN, CABRON_ gritaron Kenny, Damien y Craig recordando lo sucedido la noche anterior

**- FlashBack – **(creo que es así ¿no? Es que no se qué otra palabra poner así que pongo esta XD)

Los pequeños chicos en el cuanto no podían conciliar el sueño, cada vez que cerraban los ojos la imagen de la llorona se aparecían frente a ellos; por unos momentos creían poder escuchar los gemidos de la llorona desde de la calle. Llenos de pánico salieron los 4 hasta el cuarto donde sus parejas dormían, tocaron la puerta tímidamente, esperaron por unos momentos y la puerta se abro rebelando a los cuatro chicos que no estaban más tranquilos que ellos.

¿Podemos dormir con ustedes?_ pidió el pequeño Butters que temblaba como un conejito asustado

Claro contestaron_ los mayores; cada uno con sus respectivas parejas, acurrucados trataron de dormir, pero ni así pudieron cuando escucharon un claro gemido desde la calle.

Se levantaron de golpe y se asomaron por la ventana, y divisaron una figura femenina que flotaba por la calle con un velo cubriéndole el rostro pero tenuemente se podía distinguir un rostro cadavérico.

"¡Ay mis hijos… ay, de mis hijos!"_ se escucho con un gemido que penetro como navajas hasta los huesos de cada chico. Cerraron la ventana, las cortinas y taparon la puerta con el ropero.

c-creo que ya e-esta, m-mejor hay que dormir_ sugirió el anticristo en un fallado intento de disimular su temor.

Pero después de tremenda aparición, nadie logro pegar los ojos en toda la noche

**- Fin FlashBack -**

NO JODAN ENSERIO SE LES APARECIO LA LLORONA_ grito exaltada la chica al escuchar tremenda historia

s-si gah, f-fue horrible_ chillo el pobre de Tweek temblando as de lo normal

Qué raro yo, dormí muy bien_ hablo la chica recordando lo sucedido la noche anterior

**FlashBack**

"¡Ay mis hijos… ay, de mis hijos!" gemía la mujer en medio de la calle. Una vez que no noto movimiento en la ventana de los chicos desapareció en un callejón.

Bien chicas, ¡lo logramos!_ felicito Fernanda a las 4 chicas que le ayudaron

De nada Fer, es un gusto_ dijo Alejandra quitándose el velo de la cara, sonrieron las chicas

Jejejejeje cerdos incultos_ entonaron las chicas chocando las manos

Oigan, escuchen

"¡Ay mis hijos… ay, de mis hijos!" se escucho por toda la calle, las chicas se asomaron por el callejón y vieron una figura femenina humeante que flotaba en medio de la calle.

Ale ya los asustamos no tienes que volver a…._

Fer yo estoy aquí_ hablo la chica que se encontraba parada junto a Fernanda

Uuuuu…. no me digas que_

O dios la llorona_ susurraron

**- Fin FlashBack -**

Fer que es eso_ pregunto Pip señalando el altar de día de los muertos

A esa es la ofrenda del día de los muertos_ explico la chica mientras iba a la cocina por el desayuno

¿Día de los muertos?_ cuestionaron todos

Si, aquí en México cada 2 de noviembre celebramos el día de los muertos, una fiesta para conmemorar a nuestros amigos y familiares fallecidos_

Wow una fiesta para monstruos_ hablo Stan

No, no son monstruos, que tus muertos lo sean y que celebres a asesinos brujas vampiros hombres lobo y demás cosas que no existen; nosotros recordamos a nuestros familiares haciendo una fiesta, donde los protagonistas van disfrazados con calacas o calaveras_ explico

Y… entonces ¿para que es la ofrenda?_ quiso saber Butters

En la cultura, los mexicanos creemos que cada 2 de noviembre, las almas de todos nuestros fallecidos regresan para pasar tiempo con sus parientes terrenales y para eso es la ofrenda: las velas es para alumbrar su camino de regreso, el agua es para que beban por el cansado camino, la comida es la favorita del difundo o difuntas, también se ponen flores de cempasúchil_

¿Cempasúchil?_ pregunto Kyle

Es una palabra de origen indígena; México antes de la conquista española, existían muchos pueblos prehispánicos con distintas tradiciones de ahí viene esta costumbre, claro que también heredamos algunas palabras de vocabulario como esa, y ese es el nombre que se le dio a la flor que se da en esta época del año, por eso se encuentran en todas las ofrendas_

Aaaaaaaahhhh por eso y… ¿Qué es ese papel?_

Ese es papel picado, es papel cortado de manera que muestre distintas acciones de la muerte o de las calaveras _

Que bonita ofrenda es muy colorida en ningún lado vi una parecida_ expreso Tweek

Eso es porque solo en Latinoamérica se ponen las ofrendas_ finalizo_ bueno mucho bla, bla, bla mejor hay que desayunar _ la chica puso una olla en la mesa

¿Que es eso?_ expreso la oveja negra de Craig

Son tamales…_ dijo la chica

¿Tamales?_

Si masa envuelta en hoja de maíz _

Eso no puede ser saludable_ se quejo Kenny

Eso dices y no has probado ni siquiera uno, o que quieres el pollo de KFC _ protesto la chica

Claro ese pollo es muy bueno_ contesto Kenny

Bien pues ese pollo esta echo de carne de rata_

El rubio se fue de espaldas golpeándose la cabeza con el suelo, muriendo al instante

Mmm parece que es otra victima de homicidio aquí, no puedo aceptar mas demandas ya me jodi _se quejo la chica

No importa el siempre revive al día siguiente_ decía Damien mientras comía un tamal y un vaso de café

Enserio bueno, no importa, alguien quiere un atole para acompañar su tamal_ ofreció la chica

Yo quiero_ gritaron

Ok déjenme ver si alcanza para todos_ desapareció en la cocina

0*0*0*

Vengan flojo nasos levántense y acompáñenme a la ofrenda que se pone en el zócalo_ gritaba Fernanda a los morenos y el rubio que estaban acosta dotes en la sala de la casa_ muévanlas órale que los rubios y el pelirrojo los están esperando_

Que si no quiero_ se quejo el anticristo

Bueno esta bien, Pip y los demás si irán y de paso lo santificaremos en la catedral_ dijo para después encaminarse a la puerta

Un momento, a mi Pip nadie lo toca y menos un padre para santificarlo, eso solo sobre mi podrido cadáver_ se quejo el moreno saliendo disparado hacia la habitación

¿Y ustedes?_ cuestiono viendo a los otros que no hacían mucho caso

Se escucho un tronido de dedos y una llama apareció por debajo de cada chico, quemándoles el trasero.

Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh…. De acuerdo ya vamos_ se quejaron

**Bien chicos aquí acaba capitulo 3**

**Sssssssiiiiiiiiiiii mañana es día de muertos **

**Jejejeje bueno gracias por sus comentarios y ****Dennis-chan**** tu solo dime como gustas que te incluya y yo me encargo del resto.**

**Adiós **

**Me gusta el cereal **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hhhooolaaaa**

**Que dijeron; esta vieja loca ya nos abandono y nos dejo con la pinche duda ¿no? Pues que creen, que no, si algún día dejo de escribir mis historias, sean avisados no se aflijan, pero ya pongamos punto y aparte.**

**Bien este es un nuevo capitulo; yo se que esta fecha ya paso y ya ni al caso pero tengo que termínalo o si no me madrean todos ustedes y luego mis compañeras de colegio que ellas no se como demonios también se enteraron de que escribo esto, ok como quedo aclarado eso pasemos a lo que sigue en este nuevo capitulo tenemos la participación especial de**___**Dennis-chan**__** porque ella lo pidió y nadie mas lo izo porque no quiso o porque a nadie se le ocurrió mas que ella aquí esta lo prometido.**_

El día de los muertos capitulo 4

Los ocho chicos y una chica caminaban por las calles del centro de la ciudad de México después de la carrera que se pegaron gracias a cierto morocho que no midió sus palabreas y sus acciones.

Damian gracias a su gran intelecto y enorme sabiduría decidió ir con Pip a observar desde afuera y de una distancia segura, la catedral del centro de a ciudad, todo en paz hasta que un padre se dio cuenta de la presencia del anticristo, después de tremendo zafarrancho solo podemos deducir que 1° Damián le mentó la madre sonoramente y el padre obviamente se molesto; lo ataco con biblias, agua bendita y rosarios. Pip intento calmarlos con palabras, claro no funciono y comenzó una carrera en la cual no se como demonios, pero todos os vimos involucrados así que corrimos como desgraciados y ahora no tengo ni condenada idea de en donde nos encontramos.

Que bien Damien, nos perdimos_ bufo Kenny de la mano de Butters

Que no fue mi culpa, fue ese estúpido padre fue el que comenzó a amenazar a Pip; me provoco_ grito en su defensa l moreno

Bien chicos no es momento de pelear ahora lo que tenemos que hacer es descubrir en donde estamos_ hablo la voz de la razón Pip

Fernanda, en serio ¿no sabes en donde estamos?_ pregunto Kyle

No, esta es la zona residencial del zócalo, y yo nunca estuve por aquí antes_ explico Fernanda viendo

¡FERNANDA!_ se escucho un grito que izo que los 9 adolecentes voltearan

¿Eh?_ la chica volteo a ver quien la llamaba

¡Fernanda!- una persona llego, y literalmente tecleó a la chica

Toma todo mi dinero pero por favor no me mates, tengo familia amigos que me quieren y aprecian_ grito la chica histérica por el susto que le pegaron

Tranquila solo soy yo_ trato de tranquilizar la chica que recién llego

Aaaahhh Dennis, que quiere que el latidor se me salga_ se quejo la chica

Solo quería saludarte_ repuso la chica

Pues solo te acercas a una persona le dices "hola que tal" y eso es todo_ se quejo_ ah si ellos son Tweek, Pip, Butters, Kyle, Kenny, Damien, Craig y Stan_ presento la chica

Hola_ saludaron los chicos

Hola chicos mi nombre es Dennis_

Dennis, nos podrías ayudar no sabemos donde estamos_ pidió amablemente Butters

Claro vengan a mi casa_

Comenzamos a caminar hasta que llegamos a su casa en donde se encontraba una de las ofrendas mas grandes decoradas y bonitas que y e victo en mi jodida vida

Wow que bonita de tu ofrenda Dennis_ felicito el pequeño Butters

Esta mas bonita que la que puso Fernanda_ hablo Craig solo para fregar a la chica

Craig, no hablaría si fuera tu; por que puede que mañana despiertes sin un dedo entendido cariño_ hablo con una voz muy dulce la chica

Aja como quieran esta ofrenda tiene distintas cosas para el deleite de las almas que regrean cada 2 de noviembre_ explico Dennis

Tiene Cecina y bistec  
-Huevos a la mexicana (preparados por mi XD)  
-Verduras cocidas y frijoles refritos con totopos  
-Chicharrón  
-Fruta (peras, duraznos, naranjas, guayabas, uvas, manzanas, plátanos y caña)  
-Pan de muerto  
-Galletas  
-Calavera de chocolate  
-Dulces (paletas, chicles, chocolates, huevitos y otros que no recuerdo el nombre)  
-Agua  
-Tequila  
-Chocolate para beber  
-Coca-cola.  
-Flores  
-Papel picado  
-Fotos de los difuntos.

Explico Fernanda

Tiene mucho mas variedad de objetos comida que la que esta en la casa de Fernanda_ dio StanMore..

Es porque o no tengo lugar para poner tantas cosas, gracias_ hablo sarcástica la chica un poco ofendida

Oooooooo perdóname_ contesto el moreno

Pues no, no, te perdono_ se defendió la cica

Bueno no pelen más porque mejor Dennis nos puede ayudar con un mapa o a regresar a casa_ calmo Kyle

Primero vamos a ver la ofrenda del zócalo que no pudimos ver gracias a Damien_ propuso Pip

Oye, yo solo trataba de ayudarte_ replico el moreno

Golpear al padre en los testículos no es ayudar, Damien_ repuso el rubio algo molesto por la actitud del moreno

mmmmm…. Bueno mejor nos vamos si queremos ver la ofenda_ apresuro Kyle

¿Bienes Dennis?_ pregunto Craig

Claro_ la chica fue corriendo hacia la puerta de la casa, tomo a Tweek del brazo y se fue corriendo.

Oye regresa con el ahora mismo_ se quejo Craig

Perdón_ se escucho desde lo lejos de la calle donde la chica tenía al pobre rubio que estaba todo moribundo por la agitación

**Lamento la tardanza de verdad y también que sea muy corto y que no tenga nada de cultura de México pero es que**

**El martes día de muertos **

**El miércoles trabajo para punto extra **

**El jueves entrega de calificaciones **

**Ayuda T.T**


	5. calaveras literarias

**Saben a este paso, subiré mi especial navideño en cuaresma, *suspiro* bueno hay dos nuevas**

**1° no me mataron por mi calificación solo me dieron una "advertencia" eso quiere decir que no tardare mucho en subir los capítulos, bien por ustedes (si quieren saber fue en matemáticas y español en las que saque 7)**

**2° como veo que me tardo demasiado en este fic, no continuare el otro hasta terminar este perdón pero así son las cosas.**

**Bien en donde me quede… a si en el capitulo… que capitulo voy dejen pienso…. A si en el numero 5**

**

* * *

**

**Disfruten el capitulo 5 **

_**Día de los muertos **_

Los ocho chicos y dos chicas caminaban tranquilamente hacia la exposición del centro de la ciudad y digo tranquilamente porque a Pip se le ocurrió una idea antes de salir de la casa de Dennis.

_mmm… pensaba Pip_ a pesar de ser la pareja de Damien, el era bastante impredecible y no confiaba en su palabra de portarse bien. _

_Sabes que miente…_ la voz de Fernanda interrumpió sus pensamientos _

_¿Eh? No es que no confié en el es solo que…__

_Es demasiado impulsivo_ _

_Si_ suspiro derrotado_

_Bien, el amor no se escoge solo llega, tu no lo elegiste solo te llego el amor con el__

_Si…. Mmm… tengo una idea, puedes ayudarme por favor_ pidió con una carita de angelito_

_Con esa cara, nadie podía negarse__

Así fue como Pip concedió su gran idea. Ahora se encontraba jalando uno de esos carritos de niñas exploradoras el cual en lugar de galletas cargaba a Damien, que se movía como desquiciado ¿la razón? Se encontraba atado de pies y manos y también amordazado gritando cosas como.

_Hib sultne o jumo e mto (lo que Damien quiso decir fue "Pip suéltame, o juro que te mato")_

Pip podrías callarlo_ pidió por favor Craig

Está bien_ el rubio se agacho hasta quedar a la altura del moreno amordazado, le quito la venda de la boca.

Pip, se podría saber por qué…_ el moreno avía sido callado con un beso francés que curiosamente Pip sabia dar muy bien.

Cuando se separaron el moreno no dijo nada más en todo el camino (**me pregunto porque XD**) bueno como decía, caminaron por todas y cada una de las ofrendas viendo todos sus detalles hasta que un escrito interesante capto la atención de los extranjeros.

"**Al fin que pa' morir nacimos**

**Llegó la flaca y de un jalón**

**Y nosotros ya la hicimos**

**Vámonos para el panteón"**

Leyeron todos, no entendieron mucho qué demonios quería decir ese texto, así que como simples burros fueron con les "expertas"

Fer, que quiere decir ese texto_ quiso saber Butters

Oh, eso querida cosita linda_ el chico se puso rojo al instante_ es una calavera literaria_

Realizar calaveras es una actividad muy frecuente en la sociedad mexicana, consiste en escribir algunos versos picarescos con ritmo y rima que describan la relación de un hombre o mujer con la muerte, destacando con ironía las cualidades, defectos, actitudes y costumbres de la persona a la que hace alusión_ explico Dennis

Exacto_ repuso Fernanda _ miren es muy fácil mmmm…. Ya lo tengo

"**Las dos chicas mexicanas**

**A los extranjeros les han de enseñar **

**Antes de que la catrina con todas sus armas **

**Al panteón se los venga a llevar **

**Que las tradiciones aquí realizadas**

**Son para conmemorar "**

_(Literalmente una calavera echa en 5 minutos XD)_

Recito la chica_ ben qué fácil es crear una calavera literaria

Un sonido que todos conocían muy bien llego a los oídos de todos.

Ok, tengo hambre_ repuso un molesto Kenny tratando de ocultar sus gruñidos de estomago

Pero no quisiste, los tamales ahora te aguantas_ respondió molesta Fernanda

De hecho yo también tengo hambre_ hablo con voz suave Butters

Bien vamos a buscar algo que comer, Butters tiene hambre_

¿Quieren unas enchiladas?_ propuso Dennis (me encantan las enchiladas)

¿Enchiladas?

Llegamos a la casa de Fernanda… otra vez

Listo, aquí están tus enchiladas, conejito_ hablo la mama de Fernanda

Mamá, no me digas así_ grito avergonzada

Bueno, ya no te enojes_ la madre abandono la escena

Jejeje bien, conejito_ se burlo Kenny

Cállate o te mato_ saco un cuchillo de la nada

No me arias nada, estaré aquí mañana_

Tu sí, pero él no_ señalando a Butters

K-Kenny _ el chico estaba más que asustado con las amenazas de la chica

Tocas a mi Butters y la que se muere serás tú_ el chico se comenzó a enfadar

Entonces no me provoques, rubio_ la chica era una maestra en el arte del insulto (y lo soy)

¡Bueno! Porque no mejor comemos de una vez_ opino Butters para cambiar de opinión

De que dices q-que e-esta e-echo _ pregunto Tweek

Es, como u taco relleno de pollo, mojado en salsa con queso cebolla y crema_ explico Dennis

Oigan ya llevan mas de 5 000 pesos acumulados; ¿Cómo piensan pagarme?_ Fernanda pregunto con ironía

¡PAGARTE!_

* * *

**Bueno tengo que terminar mi tarea o me castigan en la escuela hasta la siguiente actualización **

**Adiós **

**Me gustan las choco krispis!**


	6. me deben dinero

**Oh por dios santo **

**Como hoy es viernes y no tengo ánimos ni ganas de hacer tarea; me puse a ver qué mierdas en YOU TUBE, como me aburrí de la música que normalmente escucho me puse a ver videos de south park, y ese video me llevo a otro y ese a otro y ese a otro que era de Christophe X Gregory, bueno come gusta esa pareja me puse a verlo; ¿Qué cual fue mi sorpresa? Que ese video era un como se le llama mmmm… cosplay, si eso un cosplay de GROPHE y resulta que el chaval que hace de Gregory, ESTA DIVINO! Aaaaa que yo quiero 2 y para llevar: ese video izo que esa pareja subiera al puesto 1 de mi lista.**

**Así que los incluiré en algún fic o are uno especial para ellos.**

**A, si casi se me olvida, disfruten el capitulo 6**

¡PAGARTE!_ gritó

Claro, que ¿creyeron que era de a gratis?_ la chica reía con ironía

¿Cuánto te debemos según tu?_ pregunto Craig

Mmmm… veré_ saco una calculadora de sabrá donde_ mmmm… si, me deben, 5 561 pesos alrededor de 550 dólares, pero como yo no soy banco será en efectivo

Y como carajos esperas que consigamos ese dinero_ protesto Kenny

Yo que sé, póngase de chicos play boy o algo así yo no se _

Bueno si es por el bien de…_ comenzó a hablar el mayor de los rubios, pero se detuvo al ver la carita que le mando Butters que decía un claro "solo lo piensas y tendrás una bala atravesando tu cráneo" (que tierno, no les parece) _ m-mejor no

mmmm…. Ya sé porque no venden flores mañana_ propuso Dennis

¿Flores?_

Mañana es día de muertos, se venden como pan caliente_

mmm…. No lo sé, ¿tú qué dices Fernanda?_ repuso Dennis

Yo no tengo idea, yo diría que vendieran a uno de ellos como a vacas o vendieran sus órganos en el mercado negro_ la chica seguía asiendo cálculos en su calculadora

¡! _

¿Qué?, ahí se hace buena pasta _

Mejor guárdate tus comentarios_ exigió Damien

Que! Pero si yo lo único que quiero es que me paguen lo que me deben, bastardos gringos_

No nos llames gringos, mexicana de mierda_

No deshonren mi cultura pendejos_

No seas idiota Fernanda_

Serán cabrones_

Bueno mejor no pelen por favor_ pidieron los chicos de cabellera dorada

Gringos de mierda, por eso Pip es mi favorito_ se defendió la chica- es el menos gringo de todos

¿Qué? por que también soy gringo_ se quejo el mencionado

Gringo es un término usado en español y portugués, con diversos significados, generalmente aplicado a extranjeros que hablan en un idioma que no se entiende por personas que hablan español. El término se ha referido según las épocas y regiones a ingleses, germanos, normandos, eslavos, escandinavos, italianos, franceses y especialmente, a los estadounidenses y canadienses_ explico _ eso también aplica a ti

_ se burlaron los demás

Vez, por ser francés_ dijo Kenny

Uuuuuuh Kenny estas muerto_ hablo Damien

Como me llamaste_ hablo Pip

Francés_ repitió

Kenny, que imbécil _ hablo Stan agarrándose el puente de la nariz

Que tiene, que le llamase así_ se cuestiono Fer

Mira y aprende_ séalo Kyle

¡LO MATO! _ el chico corrió como en brama tras la sangre de Kenny

Alto compañero_ hablo Damien tomando a Pip de su ropa

No me llames compañero, hombre_

No soy tu hombre, amigo_

No soy tu amigo, compañero_

VÁYANSE TODOS A DORMIR, QUE TIENEN QUE HACER MUCHO MAÑANA_ grito la dueña de la casa

Todos los chicos se fueron corriendo a sus respectivos cuartos…

No te desesperes Fer_ hablo Dennis

Cerdos incultos de mierda_

Jajajaja, porque cerdos incultos_

En estados unidos fue formado por inmigrantes de muchos pueblos pero no tienen cultura propia_ repuso molesta – en cambio estas tierras fueron formadas por diferentes pueblos prehispánicos como los olmecas, teotihuacanos, mayas, huastecos, totonacos, zapotecos y mixtecas cada uno con diferentes tradiciones, heredadas desde micho antes de la conquista española_

Vaya eres muy culta en estos temas ¿verdad?_

Me gusta mi cultura, esas son las razones por las que me gusta ser mexicana_

Jejeje yo también_ Dennis sí que la admiraba

Bueno vamos a dormir, que esos idiotas me deben dinero y no se van hasta que me paguen _

**Yo no odio a los estadounidenses, solo digo lo que yo tengo entendido. Me disculpo por si alguien le ofende mis comentarios.**

**Dios alguien tráigame una cubeta que ya moje mi ropa de baba.**

**Chinga, están tan guapos, dios iré a buscarlos y me los violare *_***

**A si el video se llama_ze Mole/Gregory - Show me Love _ Para los fans de esta pareja véanlo, para los que ya lo vieron pues véanlo de nuevo vale la pena repetirlo. Búsquenlos el YUO TUBE **

**Adiós Hasta la próxima actualización**


	7. salir a calaverear parte 1

**Hola **

**Feliz domingo, jaja me estoy tardando jeje pero es que hay un maratón de Harry Potter en la televisión y es mi saga favorita, el leído todos los libros y e visto las películas en su estreno. Bueno soy una fan. **

**Repuestas a los comentarios:**

_**thekyuubininetailedfox**__**.**_

**Gracias, primero que nada por se considerada para una aparición en tu historia, bueno si quieres saber mi actitud es bastante relajada, divertida algo excéntrica muchos dicen que estoy loca, pero no están tan lejos de la realidad, lo estoy solo un poco; mi cabello es café oscuro y es 5 centímetros por debajo de mis hombros, ojos café oscuro, piel morena calara, mido 1.72 (soy un gigante lo se, me lo heredo mi papa). Y si mi nombre de verdad es Fernanda. **

**Creepy Da Silva.**

**Yo solo quería que vieran en especial a los chicos. Que están guapos (si el mono que hiso a Christophe bajara unos 5 kilos seria genial) pero en la canción tampoco me gusto tanto XD y si apoyo que esta graciosa. Y si, sabia que eran rusos, pero me pongo triste, no se bale, porque los chavos mas guapos están en países europeos como España, Francia, Rusia o ya mas cerca Argentina. No se bale.**

**Bueno ya disfruten el penúltimo capitulo **

**Numero 7**

6:00 am

Fernanda entro al cuarto de los morenos y el rubio mayores que ahora se encontraban durmiendo como "angelitos", lo cual no le importo mucho a la chica, que de la nada soco un megáfono, lo encendió y a todo pulmón grito.

¡LEVÁNTENSE FLOJOS, QUE YA ES DE DÍA Y ME TIENEN QUE PAGAR!

Stan y Kenny que son los que dormían debajo de la litera, se despertaron de un salto y por ende se dieron un santo golpe en la cabeza con el techo.

Y Craig y Damien que eran los que dormían arriba les dieron tremendo susto que se cayeron de la cama, pero como era litera se dieron un santo golpe.

Todo lo anterior pasó al mismo tiempo así que se escucho un ¡AAHHHH! Grupal.

La chica tan rápido como entro se fue al cuarto de los más pequeños, pero en vez de despertarlos de esa manera tan brusca se acerco a la cama de cada uno y de manera maternal y cariñosa les susurro.

Ya levántense, miren que ya amaneció_

Jeje buenos días…_ saludo Kyle

g-gracias Fer jijiji_ hablo Tweek

Muy buenos días Fernanda- siempre con ese elegante tacto, Pip

Buuu, ya es hora de levantarse ¿Qué hay de desayuno?_ el pequeño Butters tan lindo como siempre

Buenos días pequeños por favor levántense por que ya esta el desayuno_ la chica se fue por la puerta

Bien flojos_ la chica les hablaba por supuesto a Damien, Craig, Stan y kenny

Que_ dijeron con fastidio

Nada de que, a mi me hablan bien_

Que_ dijeron de la misma manera

Serán pendejos_

No se porque pero tu y mi hermana se llevarían de maravilla_ repuso Stan

Cállate y escucha, bien ya se como pueden pagarme-

Nada de actos sexuales_ hablo Kenny

Alguien pudiera golpearlo por mí- pidió

En ese momento Kenny recibió 7 golpes en su cabezota de charal

Gracias, como decía ustedes se podrán a vender_

¿Vender? ¿Vender, que? – repuso Craig

Venderán diversos productos típicos de esta fecha-_

¿Cómo cuales?_

Como flores, dulces, velas cosas así_

mmm… _ todos lo pensaron un momento_ de acuerdo

bien pues órale, vayan a cambiarse_

Después de vender durante toda la mañana (de 7:00am a 2:00pm) los chicos ya habían recaudado todo el dinero que le debían a Fernanda

Bien ¿ya terminaron?_

Si…_ los chicos estaban verdaderamente agotados

Pues que genial, ahora tendrán que quedarse con migo en la tumba de mi difunto abuelo-

¡¿QUE?_

Si, hoy es el día de los muertos, aquí ese día se conmemora las almas de los que ya no están con nosotros, así que los vamos a visitar a sus tumbas, a dejarles regalos, flores, comida y pasar el ato con ellos_ tomo la mano de Pip y de Tweek_ bien vamos

La acompañaron a la tumba de su abuelo, la decoraron, la limpiaron y pasaron el resto de la tarde en esa tumba contando leyendas típicas mexicanas.

**La leyenda del maíz **(ojala les agrade)

Cuentan que antes de la llegada de Quetzalcóatl, los aztecas sólo comían raíces y animales que cazaban.

No tenían maíz, pues este cereal tan alimenticio para ellos, estaba escondido detrás de las montañas.

Los antiguos dioses intentaron separar las montañas con su colosal fuerza pero no lo lograron.

Los aztecas fueron a plantearle este problema a Quetzalcóatl.

-Yo se los traeré- les respondió el dios.

Quetzalcóatl, el poderoso dios, no se esforzó en vano en separar las montañas con su fuerza, sino que empleó su astucia.

Se transformó en una hormiga negra y acompañado de una hormiga roja, marchó a las montañas.

El camino estuvo lleno de dificultades, pero Quetzalcóatl las superó, pensando solamente en su pueblo y sus necesidades de alimentación. Hizo grandes esfuerzos y no se dio por vencido ante el cansancio y las dificultades.

Quetzalcóatl llegó hasta donde estaba el maíz, y como estaba trasformado en hormiga, tomó un grano maduro entre sus mandíbulas y emprendió el regreso. Al llegar entregó el prometido grano de maíz a los hambrientos indígenas.

Los aztecas plantaron la semilla. Obtuvieron así el maíz que desde entonces sembraron y cosecharon.

El preciado grano, aumentó sus riquezas, y se volvieron más fuertes, construyeron ciudades, palacios, templos...Y desde entonces vivieron felices.

Y a partir de ese momento, los aztecas veneraron al generoso Quetzalcóatl, el dios amigo de los hombres, el dios que les trajo el maíz.

Y ese es la leyenda del maíz, bien chicos es hora de irnos a casa_ informo la chica

¿Enserio? Pero apenas son las 4_ repuso Kenny

Si, pero tengo hambre, vamos a comer_

Quiero unos tacos_ hablo Kenny

Bueno, que tal unos tacos al pastor?-

¿Al pastor?_

Comieron sus tacos muy ricos por cierto.

Bien chicos ¿quieren salir a calaverear? _ repuso Fernanda

Calaverear?-

Si, es lo mismo que pedir dulces, solo que aquí en ves de decir "truco o trato" cantan una calavera_

¿Cantar?_

Si, es como mmmm… ya se _

**Con los huesos de mi abuela**

**Voy a hacer una escalera **

**Y subir a la azotea**

**Y gritar**

**La calavera!**

**(este si que yo no lo invente)**

Ven es muy fácil, solo que si tienen que estar disfrazados_

P-pero n-nosotros no t-tenemos d-disfraces_

No se preocupen, yo los ayudare, vengan (se refería a Pip, Butters, Kyle y Tweek)-

Desaparecieron durante más o menos 1 hora y regresaron ya disfrazados. Pero para disfrute de los mayores sus disfraces eran muy exhibicionistas

El disfraz de Butters, era solo un leotardo con rayas negras y amarrillas, unas alitas de abejita, junto con una diadema con antenitas. Guantes y zapatos cafés. Un bonito disfraz de abejita.

El de Pip, es un conjunto de un pequeño saco café camisa blanca corbata roja, tena un short del mismo color que el saco, claro era un short muy pero muy pequeño, que dejaba ver sus piernas blanquitas. Tenía un parche que no tenía tiras y le tapaba el ojo izquierdo. Debajo de cada ojo y en sus pernas unas marcas que simulaban ser costuras. Que simulaban ser un disfraz de muñeco de trapo.

El de Tweek, era un pantalón de mezclilla muy pegado, una camisa a cuadros, un chaleco de cuero, un paliacate rojo, unas botas y un sombrero. Todo para un disfraz de vaquero.

El de Kyle, era un conjunto como el de Pip solo que el del era de color morado, al igual que el de Pip el short era muy pequeño, tenía un sombrero muy puntiagudo. Que dejaba unos mechones rojos se escaparan. Para un disfraz de brujo.

Los mayores, tenían la mandíbula 2 centímetros por encima del suelo.

Tengan, cubetas para ustedes, no quiero que mojen mi piso por favor_ les entrego a cada uno _ bien siguen ustedes_ tomo a Damien y Kenny de sus cuellos y los jalo hacia las escaleras.

**Bien asta aquí le dejo **

**Las mismas mierdas de siempre **

**Ojala les haya gustado bla bla bla dejen comentario bla bla bla **

**Adiós **

**Me gusta el cereal**


	8. fin

**Hola**

**Espero que todos y cada uno de los lectores se haya divertido, matado su tiempo o ya de perdida aprender algo de la cultura de México. **

**Bueno yo se que México no es el mejor país del mundo, ni económicamente, ni socialmente hablando, pero es uno de los países con más cultura del mundo y eso es digno de compartir.**

Capítulo final

Los cuatro chicos mayores, subieron junto con la chica, después de unos cuantos minutos bajaron ya disfrazados.

Craig, estaba disfrazado de militar con pantalón camuflado, las botas y la ploera blanca (polera bien pegada que dejaba ver su bien trabajado cuerpo).

Stan le toco uno de policía (pero un policía de esos de solo para mujeres, y no me salgan con que no los han visto porque ni ustedes mismas se la creen)

Damien se puso una mendiga capa, solo saco a relucir sus atributos de demonio (colmillos, alas, cuernos y cola)

Y Kenny, bueno Kenny le toco uno de…

¿Banana?_ se cuestionaron los más pequeños, mientras los mayores contenían sus carcajadas

Perdón, pero se me acabaron los disfraces_ hablo la chica

Porque yo de banana, todos con sus disfraces geniales, y yo soy una fruta_ lloraba el chico plátano

t-te ves muy lindo Kenny_ trato de animar Butters

No funciona Butters_ se lamentaba el rubio

Bueno vámonos_ todos los chicos se fueron al patio menos Kenny

Que te sucede, rubio_ Fernanda entro a buscar al chico faltante

Mírame, no asusto ni a un niño_ suspiro derrotado_ hasta Pipo asusta más que yo

Es solo eso_ deberás que son los reyes del drama_ mira, el punto no es ver quien asusta mas mojón, el punto es salir con amigos y pasarla bien_

Creo… que tal vez y solo tal vez tengas razón_

Bien, ahora vámonos, Juanito banana _

¡NO ME LLAMES ASÍ! _

Todos salieron a la calle en donde se veía a muchas personas de todas las edades pidiendo su calavera. Cuando los chicos pidieron en su primera casa, no les agrado del todo su recompensa.

Que, mierda es esta_

Si, estos no son dulces_

Claro que no son dulces pendejos, es pan de muerto_ sentencio la chica mordiendo uno de estos manjares típicos_Todos tienen unos cuatro o seis huesos, con o sin representación del cráneo:

Azucarado (el más común y comercial en el centro del país, pan sencillo espolvoreado de azúcar)

Tradicional (pan sencillo)

Con ajonjolí de Puebla (pan sencillo con semillas de ajonjolí)

Azucarado de la Mixteca (azúcar roja para las ofrendas)

Pan de yema de Oaxaca

De vainilla o naranja

Con pan de chocolate (cubierto de azúcar)

Con cubierta de chocolate (pan de chocolate y cubierta de chocolate)

Relleno con figuras (pan azucarado relleno con calaveras, similar a la Rosca de Reyes)

Figuras de muertos con adornos de vacas con leche de chocolate

El pan de muerto es un tipo especial de pan que se prepara en México. No es un pan de consumo cotidiano (aunque se prepara desde julio), puesto que está asociado íntimamente al Día de Muertos_ explico la chica

No jodas aquí todo tiene que ver con muertos_ se burlo Kenny

Tú no estás en condiciones de hablar, Juanito banana_

Mira Fer, escucha no me llames así o juro que_

Tú me haces algo y juro que no vez a Butters mañana_

Con mi Butters no te metas_

Y quien me obliga, ¿una banana parlanchina?_

¡YA NO PELEN!_ grito el pobre Pip

El empezó_ gritó a coro los adolecentes

No importa, mejor vamos a oro lugar_

Que tal a esa casa_ señalo el anticristo a una construcción abandonada (como en las películas de terror pero mucho peor)

M-mejor n-no_ Tweek se oculto tras su Craig, temblando como gelatina

mmm… ¿seguros?, si no soportaron la leyenda de la llorona, creen soportar una casa del susto_ hablo Fernanda

Como que no la soportamos?_

Tengo cámaras en las habitaciones, vi como lloraban como nenas por una leyenda_

No nos… un momento como que cámaras?_

Ósea que nos has visto, has visto todo lo que hacemos_

Básicamente si_

Serás_

Es mi casa, puedo hacer lo que yo quiera con ella_

Pero no importa mejor vamos a casa, tengo frio_ hablo Kyle (quien no tiene frio con un short tan pequeño)

Bueno mejor vámonos a casa_ todos caminaron hacia la casa de la chica, cuando llegaron a la casa es cuando se dieron cuenta de que alguien les faltaba.

¿Y Damien?_ pregunto el ingles

¿Aah? No sé ¿no venia contigo?_

No_

Aquí estoy_ hablo el moreno desde atrás de todos

Y tú donde te metiste morenito_ la chica se acerco al susodicho con una mirada de águila acusadora

En la licorería más cercana_ repuso mientras enseñaba una botella de tequila

Ok, y se puede saber, como la pagaste?_

A un precio muy razonable; gratis_

Eres tremendo ladrón, eso se suma a tu lista de babosadas extremas, justo después de patear a un padre_

Si, mama_

Toda la noche los chicos se pasaron bebiendo de la botella de tequila de Damien, pero claro no lo soportaron por mucho tiempo y a las 12:00 de la noche todos estaban rendidos en el suelo.

Bien todos dormido, jejejeje me las pagaran estos incultos…_ Fernanda no es de esas chicas delicadas y respetuosas si no que es todo lo contrario, una chica floja y bromista (pero soy cumplida y trabajadora si se me da la gana)

A la mañana siguiente la chica estaba lista con el desayuno para los chicos que todavía estaban desparramados en la sala, menos claro los más jóvenes que estaban en los sillones cubiertos con una mantita y una almohada.

Bien su vuelo sale en 2 horas es mejor que los despierte ya_ tomo una cubeta de agua y se la echo en la cara a los morenos y el rubio mayores_ ¡DESPIERTEN VAGOS, QUE SU VUELO SALE EN DOS HORAS!_ grito con el mismo megáfono que la ultima ves

Y porque carajos ¡no nos despertaste antes! _ gritaron los mojados

Porque no se me dio la gana, así que a vestirse y arreglarse_ repuso tranquilamente

Los mayores salieron disparados, seguidos de los menores.

Ustedes no_

Que porque no_ tenían mucha prisa, que podía querer ahora

Sus cosas están ahí_ señalo las maletas de los más pequeños, acomodadas junto a la puerta _ eso sí, pueden ir a cambiarse que su ropa ya está en sus camas_

Gracias_ subieron de prisa a cambiarse y bajaron en poco tiempo

Fer puedo preguntarte algo_ hablo el pelirrojo

¿Cuál es tu duda?_

Porque eres tan amable con nosotros solamente_

Porque los considero adorables, además sus novios no saben respetar, asi que por eso ya se abran dado cuenta de la broma_

¿Cuál broma?_

3… 2… 1…_

¡FERNANDA!_

Sí, creo que lo notaron_

Que notaron_

Los mayores bajaron el un abrir y cerrar de ojos, pero con el atributo de unas minifaldas.

¡JAJAJAJAJAJA!_ no pudieron evitar las carcajadas de parte de los menores, y la sonrisa de satisfacción de la chica

Saben apúrense les quedan 15 minutos_ dijo la chica

En eso los chicos se regresaron de volada

Sabes, creo que me caes muy bien_

Alguien quiere una foto_

Cuando las tomaste?_

Cuando dormían_

Los chicos salieron volando de la casa hacia el aeropuerto,

Gracias por todo_

De nada_

Fue un placer conocerla señorita Fernanda_ el siempre elegante Pip

De nada, vuelve cuando quieras_

G-gracias_

De nada Tweek, a si ten una bolsa de café mexicano_

Gracias_

Adiós _

Adiós chicos, se cuidan_

El avión despego y la chica calmadamente regreso a su casa.

**Y eso fue lo que paso_ termino Kenny**

**Entonces esa fue su aventura en México_ hablo Gregory**

**Si_**

**Christophe, le decimos_ pregunto el rubio al moreno que fumaba tranquilamente junto a el.**

**d-decirnos ¿Qué?_ pregunto Tweek **

**Esa chica, lo hace cada año, desvía personas para que lleguen a México y ella les dé un tur por la ciudad, eso nos paso el año pasado_ explico el francés **

**Y a ustedes les cobro?_**

**No, la casa no es de ella, es de un pariente que siempre sale en esas fechas y deja la casa sola_ dijo el ingles**

**¡FERNANDA!_ gritaron los chicos**

En México

¿Eh?_

Que sucede Fer_ pregunto Alejandra

Nada, es solo que creí haber escuchado que gritaban mi nombre

Jejejejejejejejejejejeje_ rieron las chicas

Cuanto les cobraste?_ pregunto Dennis

5 000, claro una parte para todas por ayudarme cada año_ Fernanda les dio el dinero a cada una

**FIN **


End file.
